<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Just Keep Rocking On by JustAnotherMarvelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873735">We'll Just Keep Rocking On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl'>JustAnotherMarvelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Meet-Cute, Rockstar!Wanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is a famous rock star, the lead singer of the rock band Avengers. What she believes to be just another fan asking for her autograph turns out to be much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Just Keep Rocking On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for AU-gust day 13: Rock Band AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, excuse me,” Wanda heard from behind her and sighed internally, fighting the urge to curse. She had been outside for less than 15 minutes and he was already the third person to stop her for an autograph or a selfie.</p><p>Wanda liked her fans, they were a big aspect of a famous rock star’s life, but she just wanted a bit of anonymity sometimes. That’s why she had donned on the baseball cap and sunglasses for crying out loud! She supposed it wasn’t as good of a disguise as she had believed.</p><p>Still, maintaining a good relationship with fans was important to her, no matter how sick she was sometimes of being in the public eye, so she put on her best smile reserved for fans before turning around.</p><p>“Hi there. What’s your name?” she asked, her eyes giving him a quick once over before she could stop them.</p><p>He was handsome, very handsome, in a bookish sort of way. The backpack on his shoulders and the glasses on his nose only added to the picture.</p><p>“Oh, it’s… it’s Victor, but just Vision is fine,” he answered, sounding genuinely surprised that she had asked.</p><p>Wanda couldn’t help but frown a bit. Of course she had asked. It cost nothing to be polite to her fans.</p><p>“I was just on my way to the library,” he continued, pointing towards the large building behind her, “when I noticed you had dropped your phone.”</p><p>Oh… <em>Oh</em>!</p><p>That’s why he had stopped her, not because he had recognized her!</p><p>It had been a reasonable thing to expect, given her past experiences, but Wanda still felt a blush forming on her cheeks at her assumption.</p><p>“Thank you, Vision,” she replied, holding her hand out for him to give her the phone. Their fingers brushed accidentally and she saw a blush form on his cheeks.</p><p>She tucked the phone safely away now. In her bag, not in her back pocket.</p><p>“Many people wouldn’t do what you’ve done. It’s an expensive phone, they would have kept it or sold it.”</p><p>Vision’s expression turned a bit sad at her words.</p><p>“I could never do that to anyone. They would have to buy a new phone and probably lose their pictures and contacts and…”</p><p>Wanda couldn’t fight the smile anymore at how cute this “Vision” was. He looked around her age, but, unlike her, he seemed to be in college. She was sure he would benefit from a bit of financial help for his tuition fees. His integrity has earned it and she could afford it, so why not pay it forward?</p><p>“Still, I want to reward you for what you’ve done,” she said, reaching towards her wallet.</p><p>“No, please. I didn’t do it with any ulterior motives,” he insisted, laying a hand over hers to stop her, before quickly withdrawing it once he realized what he’d done.</p><p>Wanda chuckled, watching as the blush on his cheeks deepened.</p><p>“Well, at least let me repay you with a cup of coffee or a soda,” she offered, smiling widely. “If you’re not in too big of a hurry, that is.”</p><p>Vision seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding.</p><p>“I have time.”</p><p>Wanda’s grin widened even more, so much that her cheeks were starting to hurt now. Why was she so happy that he had said yes? He was just another man.</p><p>Except he wasn’t.</p><p>He was cute, and sweet, and, unlike the men that usually approached her with posters for her to sign, he didn’t seem to know who she was.</p><p>She was reluctant to admit it even to herself, but she already found him refreshing.</p><p>“Come, then, I know just the place.”</p><p>Wanda led him to a small café not far from the library. She was a frequent customer there, but the paps hadn’t discovered it yet.</p><p>She settled into the comfy seat and removed her cap and sunglasses, watching for any change in Vision’s expression. There was no flash of recognition in his eyes, but he did blush further.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Vision,” she teased. He seemed startled by the question but nodded nonetheless.</p><p>“You just… you have really pretty eyes,” he mumbled shyly, and it was suddenly Wanda’s turn to blush.</p><p>“Would you tell me your name?” Vision asked after they had placed their orders and Wanda giggled. It had been so long since someone had asked that question.</p><p>“It’s Wanda. Just Wanda,” she replied.</p><p>“Wanda,” he repeated softly, a smile forming on his lips after her name left them. Wanda had to shake her head to chase away the sudden desire to hear her name slip from his lips again, and again, and again…</p><p>She forced herself away from such thoughts and decided she wanted to learn more about him.</p><p>He was an engineering student, 23, lived alone and preferred reading to music or movies, which made Wanda smirk. She was certainly grateful for that.</p><p>They remained deep in conversation long after their cups were emptied, and Wanda found herself reluctant to say goodbye.</p><p>“Hey Vision, how urgent is this library business?” she found herself asking instead.</p><p>She had been in the public eye since her teens, her fame and success growing with each passing year. She loved that life, she really did, but she was yearning to spend the day around someone who, for once, wanted to be with her, Wanda, not with her rock star alias the <em>Scarlet Witch</em>. Vision certainly seemed to be that person.</p><p>Vision’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he smiled back at her.</p><p>“It isn’t. My classes don’t start until October, I was going there just for leisure,” he explained.</p><p>“In that case, would you like to go for a walk with me or something? Where do you like to go in your free time?”</p><p>Wanda watched as Vision scratched his head until his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Well, we could go feed the swans in the park if you want,” he suggested. Wanda quickly agreed. That sounded wonderful.</p><p>Wanda soaked up the sun as they walked towards the marketplace to buy some vegetables for the swans. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so carefree and relaxed, and, for a while, the only thing she had to worry about was resisting the urge to slip her hand in Vision’s.</p><p>There was one guy at the market who set off her paparazzi alarm, but she soon lost sight of him and decided not to let him ruin her day. She was wearing her disguise after all.</p><p>They reached the park soon afterwards and Wanda’s heart melted when Vision took out a jacket from his backpack and laid it on the ground for her to sit on.</p><p>“It’s a warm day, but I don’t want to risk you getting cold,” he said, and she insisted she could only accept his offer if he sat with her as well.</p><p>Vision smiled and did as she asked, the proximity making their sides touch, and Wanda couldn’t resist resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Is this ok?” she asked once she heard him inhale sharply.</p><p>“It’s… more than ok, Wanda,” he whispered, and lord if that shy smile wasn't sending her heart for a loop.</p><p>She turned her head sideways, leaning closer, and she would have kissed him if she hadn’t caught that same guy in the corner of her eye. He was now joined by two more women, each trying to surreptitiously take a photo.</p><p>Wanda sprang away from Vision and swore under her breath.</p><p>She saw him furrow his brow in confusion before he turned to check what she had been looking at before.</p><p>“Wanda, are we being followed?” he asked, noticing the person from the marketplace.</p><p>“Yes,” Wanda confirmed, getting up and motioning for him to do the same before grabbing his jacket and then his arm. “Run!”</p><p>They set off in a sprint, moving hand in hand through numerous side streets, and Wanda didn’t know if it was the adrenaline rush or his presence, but she couldn’t stop giggling. She was having the time of her life!</p><p>“Did we lose them? I think we lost them,” she gasped, doubling over against a wall to catch her breath.</p><p>“Not that I’m not having fun, because I am, but would you care to explain what is happening?” Vision asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The look on his face let her know that he wasn’t annoyed, just curious.</p><p>She sighed, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. There goes her anonymity…</p><p>“Well, long story short, I’m the lead singer of the rock band <em>Avengers</em> and they,” she explained, waving her hand in the general direction of the busy street beside them, “want my pictures.”</p><p>Wanda watched as surprise settled on Vision's face.</p><p>“Well, whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t <em>that</em>,” he chuckled. “I suppose I always <em>have</em> been out of the loop when it comes to celebrities.”</p><p>“Does this… does this change things for you?” she asked quickly, fiddling with her fingers anxiously. Her lungs were desperate for air, but she didn’t dare break the silence by breathing before his answer.</p><p>“Of course not. Wanda, I… I really like you, and I know you can have any guy you want, you could even if you weren’t famous, but there’s nothing I’d like more than to take you out on a date.”</p><p>Wanda let out a sigh of relief at his answer.</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, we already <em>are</em> on one,” she teased.</p><p>“In that case, I might as well try my luck,” Vision teased back, a brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>He had been leaning on the wall opposite of her but was now moving towards her and she pushed herself off her own wall to close the distance between them.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>She would finally get to kiss him.</p><p>Wanda heard the familiar click of a picture being taken and she wanted to groan. His lips were so close! Why were the damn paps so set on cockblocking her today!?</p><p>Wanda found that she wanted to feel Vision’s lips on hers more than she cared about their audience.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at Vision in question, whispering: “audience,” before biting her lip.</p><p>“Your choice,” he whispered, his breath tickling her face, and there was no doubt in her mind about what she wanted to do.</p><p>Wanda smirked before tangling one hand in his hair. The other was in the perfect position to flip the paparazzi off the moment she kissed him.</p><p>If she weren’t so distracted by the perfect shape of Vision’s lips as they inched impossibly closer, Wanda would have chuckled.</p><p>For once, she would give the paps exactly what they were looking for…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>